Hydrocarbon combustion in diesel engines, stationary gas turbines, and other systems generates exhaust gas that must be treated to remove nitrogen oxides (NOx), which comprises NO (nitric oxide) and NO2 (nitrogen dioxide). NOx is known to cause a number of health issues in people as well as causing a number of detrimental environmental effects including the formation of smog and acid rain. To mitigate both the human and environmental impact from NOx in exhaust gas, it is desirable to eliminate these undesirable components, preferably by a process that does not generate other noxious or toxic substances.
Combustion of hydrocarbon-based fuel in engines and electrical power stations produces exhaust gas or flue that contains, in large part, relatively benign nitrogen (N2), water vapor (H2O), and carbon dioxide (CO2). However, the exhaust and flue gases also contain, in relatively small part, noxious and/or toxic substances, such as carbon monoxide (CO) from incomplete combustion, hydrocarbons (HC) from un-burnt fuel, nitrogen oxides (NOx) from excessive combustion temperatures, and particulate matter (mostly soot). To mitigate the environmental impact of exhaust and flue gas released into the atmosphere, it is desirable to eliminate or reduce the amount of the undesirable components, preferably by a process that, in turn, does not generate other noxious or toxic substances.
Exhaust gas generated in lean-burn diesel engines is generally oxidative due to the high proportion of oxygen that is provided to ensure adequate combustion of the hydrocarbon fuel. NOx needs to be reduced selectively with a catalyst and a reductant in a process known as selective catalytic reduction (SCR) that converts NOx into elemental nitrogen (N2) and water. This process can also form N2O, a gas that is harmful to the ozone layer of the earth. In an SCR process, a gaseous reductant, typically anhydrous ammonia, aqueous ammonia, or urea, is added to an exhaust gas stream prior to the exhaust gas contacting the catalyst. The reductant is absorbed onto the catalyst and the NOx is reduced as the gases pass through and/or over the catalyzed substrate. In order to maximize the conversion of NOx, it is often necessary to add more than a stoichiometric amount of ammonia to the gas stream. However, release of the excess ammonia into the atmosphere would be detrimental to the health of people and to the environment. In addition, ammonia is caustic, especially in its aqueous form. Condensation of ammonia and water in regions of the exhaust line downstream of the exhaust catalysts can result in a corrosive mixture that can damage the exhaust system. Therefore, the release of ammonia in exhaust gas should be eliminated. In many conventional exhaust systems, an ammonia oxidation catalyst (also known as an ammonia slip catalyst or “ASC”) is installed downstream of the SCR catalyst to remove ammonia from the exhaust gas by converting it to nitrogen. The use of ammonia slip catalysts can allow for NOx conversions of greater than 90% over a typical diesel driving cycle.
In exhaust gases from diesel engines, one of the most burdensome components to remove is NOx. The reduction of NOx to N2 is particularly problematic because the exhaust gas contains enough oxygen to favor oxidative reactions instead of reduction. Notwithstanding, NOx can be reduced by a process commonly known as Selective Catalytic Reduction (SCR). An SCR process involves the conversion of NOx, in the presence of a catalyst and with the aid of a nitrogenous reducing agent, such as ammonia, into elemental nitrogen (N2) and water. In an SCR process, a gaseous reductant such as ammonia is added to an exhaust gas stream prior to contacting the exhaust gas with the SCR catalyst. The reductant is absorbed onto the catalyst and the NOx reduction reaction takes place as the gases pass through or over the catalyzed substrate. The chemical equation for stoichiometric SCR reactions using ammonia is:4NO+4NH3+O2→4N2+6H2O2NO2+4NH3+O2→3N2+6H2ONO+NO2+2NH3→2N2+3H2O
Most SCR processes utilize a stoichiometric excess of ammonia in order to maximize the conversion of NOx. Unreacted ammonia that passes through the SCR process (also referred to as “ammonia slip”) is undesirable, because the released ammonia gas can negatively impact the atmosphere and can react with other combustion species. To reduce ammonia slip, SCR systems can include an ammonia oxidation catalyst (AMOX) (also known as an ammonia slip catalyst (ASC)) downstream of the SCR catalyst.
Catalysts for oxidizing excess ammonia in an exhaust gas are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,393,511 describes an ammonia oxidation catalyst containing a precious metal, such as platinum, palladium, rhodium, or gold on a support of titania alumina, silica, zirconia, etc. Other ammonia oxidation catalysts contain a first layer of vanadium oxide, tungsten oxide, and molybdenum oxide on a titania support, and a second layer of platinum on a titania support (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,410,626 and 8,202,481).
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved catalysed wall-flow monolith that provides improved NOx conversion over a conventional SCRF/ASC on-wall design while achieving similar NH3 conversion and reduced N2O formation. In would also be desirable to have an improved catalysed wall-flow monolith that provides improved NOx conversion across a wide temperature window, similar NH3 conversion and decreased undesired N2O formation. The present invention satisfies these needs.